


Oblivious, Beautiful Gryffindors

by invisible_slytherin



Series: Thiam - Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Dates, Hogsmeade, M/M, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: "Go get your man," Tracy woke him up once more.Or, the one where Theo and Liam go on their first date and Theo is a nervous mess.





	Oblivious, Beautiful Gryffindors

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of 'Conceited, Hot Slytherins', you should read that one first.
> 
> You can read it in Russian [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5992504)

Theo was walking with Tracy to Hogsmeade, she was talking, ranting about some girl that was getting on her nerves, complaining and waving her arms while she explained why exactly Theo should hate her. He was only half listening. Tracy complaining about someone wasn't new, she did it every once in a while and Theo usually listened to her, told her what he thought, agreed or disagreed with her, but today he just couldn't concentrate on her. There was something else in his mind, someone else, someone more important than Tracy's rants.

"Are you even listening to me?" Tracy interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, of course."

"I know you're not, but it's okay, today I forgive you for having your mind elsewhere," she smirked. "Can't really blame you, you finally managed to find the courage to ask your crush out."

"Shut up," Theo grumbled.

He didn't want Tracy to tease him about it, he was already feeling nervous about the date and he didn't need Tracy making it worst by joking. He had wanted to ask Liam on a date for some time now, but he hadn't been sure if going up to him and asking him out would be worth the risk of rejection. For one, he hadn't been sure if Liam was attracted to guys and there was also the doubt that, if he was, he would be interested in Slytherin Theo.

"Nervous?" Tracy asked with a knowing smile.

Theo wanted to deny it, but he knew that it wouldn't matter if he did, Tracy could read him too well. She could tell just how nervous he was just by seeing his body language; the way he was fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt, the way he kept raising one hand to mess with his hair, the way he kept playing with his necklace, all those little gestures made her aware of just how nervous he was, more nervous than she had ever seen him.

"Theo," she put one hand on his arm to stop him.

She felt him take a shaky breathe and sighed, realizing just how much he must like Liam to make him feel this nervous.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," she reassured. "You guys will have fun and then you will have more dates and soon you'll be dating."

"I don't know, Tracy, I'm not even sure if he likes me at all."

"He agreed to the date, didn't he?"

"Yes, but-"

"No," she interrupted. "No buts, he agreed so that means he at least likes you a little bit."

Theo didn't answer her, he really didn't know what to say. Maybe she was right, but a part of him kept wondering if Liam had only agreed to get him to go away or something like that, even if he had blushed various times because of him, even if he had said that Theo was handsome and distracting. Theo could act cocky, but he was insecure sometimes and, when it came to some things, he doubted himself.

"Go get your man," Tracy woke him up once more.

At first Theo looked at her confused, but then he noticed where they were and understood. They were in the place Liam and Theo had agreed to meet up. Gulping, Theo looked up and met Liam's eyes.

Liam was standing next to a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw, Theo recognised them as Liam's friends, Corey and Mason, but it was like they were invisible to Theo who could only see the beautiful Gryffindor.

Approaching them cautiously, Theo didn't even try to take his eyes away from Liam, he knew he wouldn't succeed and he hoped that Tracy was right, that they would have fun and eventually spend more time together in the future.

He was vaguely aware of Tracy, Corey and Mason disappearing and leaving the two of them alone, his eyes entirely focused on Liam who didn't seem to be able to look away either. What was happening to them? It was like they had never seen each other before.

"Hey," Liam said softly.

Theo smiled at him and took a deep breathe, trying to calm himself.

"Where should we go?"

"Why don't we just walk around town and then stop at the Three Broomsticks for a drink?" Liam suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good plan."

Liam grinned and took Theo's hand in his, interlocking their fingers and squeezing it a little. Theo looked down at their hands and felt a smile tug at his lips, if Liam had made the first move, if Liam had grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers, if Liam was holding his hand tenderly while they walked, he must like Theo a bit, maybe even as much as Theo liked him. Theo felt himself relax.

_________

"I'm having a good time," Liam smiled.

They were sitting at a table on the Three Broomsticks, two Butterbeers in front of them. They had walked around Hogsmeade for a while, talking about what came to their minds, firstly a little awkwardly, but soon feeling at ease with each other and letting conversation flow naturally.

Theo smirked. "Of course you are. You're with me."

"Stop being so full of yourself," Liam huffed.

"You love it," Theo winked.

Liam didn't answer, not denying nor agreeing, but the idea that maybe it was true, that maybe Liam really loved when Theo was being like that, made Theo's stomach feel funny.

"Theo," Liam called after a short pause in the conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask me on this date?"

"What?" Theo looked at him confused; he thought it was pretty obvious.

"I mean, don't take this wrong or something, it's just, I'm having fun and I'm loving spending time with you, I'm just not sure if you asked me out because you really wanted the date and because you like me, or if you asked me to tease me after I said you're a distraction," he explained.

"Liam, I asked you out because I like you," Theo was straightforward, he could see that Liam was doubting and he wanted to reassure him, to make sure he knew that Theo was serious about him, he knew that doubting wasn't funny.

"Oh."

"You look surprised."

"I am, I mean I didn't think you liked me."

"Well, I've been flirting with you for some time now, but I'm not even surprised that you didn't notice."

"Why not?" Liam looked slightly offended.

"Because, Liam, sometimes you really are oblivious."

"No, I'm not," he scoffed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, darling."

A blush coated Liam's cheeks at the pet name, making Theo smirk. He would really enjoy making Liam blush in the future.

"We should get going," Theo said after looking out the window and seeing the sun almost setting.

___________

Theo and Liam had just gotten inside the castle, the walk back to Hogwarts had seemed like it had passed in the snap of a finger. They had talked the whole way back, their hands clasped between them and smiles on their faces, now they were standing in front of each other, not really knowing how to say goodbye for the day, - even though they would see each other at supper, they would most likely be on separate ends of the Great Hall. None of them wanted to acknowledge the end of the date.

"We should do this again," Liam suddenly said.

"Liked my company that much?" Theo smirked.

Liam just rolled his eyes playfully.

"But I agree with you, we should definitely repeat this afternoon."

Liam just smiled up at him, his eyes were warm and his lips inviting, Theo really didn't know what to do with himself.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, agree on something," he said and laughed when he looked behind Liam. "Your friends are waiting."

Liam looked to where Theo was looking and shook his head when he saw Mason and Corey waiting for him with ridiculous expressions on their faces, before turning back to Theo.

Their eyes locked and Theo couldn't help but sigh. Liam was truly beautiful. He couldn't help himself. He leaned down and let his lips brush against Liam's cheek, he felt him gasp and pressed them more firmly, kissing his cheek softly. When he took a step back, Liam raised a hand and caressed Theo's cheek.

"I'm looking forward to our next date, Theo."

With a smile on his face, Theo went back to the Slytherin common room, not even minding when Tracy asked question after question, not minding when she teased him about his lovesick smile. He had had a great time, he was sure Liam liked him too and they were going to have more dates. Life couldn't be better at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Feedback is always welcome. Want to see more of this two? I will happily write it because I had lots of fun with this two, just give me ideas and I might write more.


End file.
